


The Whole Smutty Shebang

by samfactsoflife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All The Ships, F/M, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samfactsoflife/pseuds/samfactsoflife
Summary: These are stand alone smut drabbles that are usually based on asks! Chapter titles are the pairing. Feel free to send me one @samfactsoflife on tumblr.Newest chapter pairing: Ninette





	1. Alyadrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write some Alyadrien smut? With her riding him? Thank you.  
> -Anon

“Pants off, now.” He glanced at her from his desk and upon seeing her already missing her pants, he rushed to join her. He kicked them away just in time for Alya to press a finger to his chest and push him onto his bed.

She grinned as she straddled him, her black lace panties sliding against his black boxers. She pressed her ass against the large bulge in his boxers. He groaned at the soft feeling of her ass on his cock. He tightly grasped her soft ass as she rocked back and forth. She slid backward and they both gasped as her hot, wet pussy came in contact with his hard, throbbing shaft.

“You’re so wet I can feel you through our underwear.” He said huskily. She smirked lazily at him and started grinding again, gasping in pleasure as his cock rubbed her pussy through her panties. She slid her idle hands up her shirt and grasped her breasts in her hands. She moaned as she started fondling them. Adrien’s gaze locked onto the sight and he realized she must have taken off her bra at some point. The thought that she’d been like that all day made him grip her tighter and thrust even harder against her.

The both panted and moaned as they rutted against one another. Adrien’s hands still gripping her upper thighs and Alya’s hands visibly fondling her breasts under her clothes. “Not enough,” Adrien grunted. He slid his hands under her and lifted her slightly. He slid his dick out of the front of his boxers and groaned in pleasure as he came back into contact with Alya’s panty clad pussy.

Alya shuddered at the new heat of his bare dick rubbing against her. She paused in her own fondling to quickly pull off her panties, thankfully without stumbling, and started grinding on him again, this time with nothing between them.

Adrien groaned as he resisted immediately escalating further. It would feel great just to stick it in, but first he grabbed a condom, ignored Alya’s whines as he left her wanting for the moment, and quickly slid it on. He gasped as he slipped inside Alya, a wave of pleasure wiping out his thoughts. His dick throbbed hard inside her as she grinned down at him and winked.

He gasped as she slowly lifted herself up and then back down. She used her hands on either side of him to build on her motion, moving up and down with deliberate, deep thrusts. He gripped her hips, helping her speed up their motions. Adrien bit his lip as Alya let out louder and louder moans until something finally seemed to snap as she arched her back and let out a tumultuous groan.

She kept riding him as he got closer to completion, his breaths starting to come faster and his thighs quivered from the force of his upward thrusts. “I’m getting close.” He whimpered and was shocked when a devilish grin shot across her face.

“Yeah, I’m done now, so-” She pulled off him and fell backwards onto the bed. The grin only lasted a second longer before he grabbed her and flipped her over onto her hands and knees. He grasped her hips in his hands as he lined himself up. He slid back into her with no preamble, immediately using hard, long thrusts to bring himself back to the edge.

She moaned and fell flat onto his mattress as he hammered into her from behind, her plan to tease him backfiring so pleasantly she couldn’t complain. She could feel him throb inside her as he came, the rush of knowing she was the one that caused that made her grin.

He feel to the side and pulled her by her hips into him. She nuzzled into his chest as they cooled down from their frantic fucking.

“That was good.” She murmured, tracing circles into his chest.

“Don’t do that again.” He grumbled and she smiled into his chest. Why would she stop when he’d had such a wonderful reaction?


	2. Ot4 - Ninette Sexy Times One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I pretty please request some Ninette sexy times with possible Adrien and/or Alya watching? <3  
> -MadBadSeason

 

Nino hissed in pleasure as he was thrust into Marinette’s hot, wet mouth. Adrien chuckled as he gently pressed Marinette’s head further down his best friends cock.

“Does she feel good Nino?” He asked, amusement coloring his voice.

Nino nodded, gasping as Marinette’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock. “Sh-” He shuddered. “ _So_ good!”

Adrien nodded in approval and gently patted Marinette on the head. “Good girl~” He whispered. She moaned in response, rubbing her thighs together.

She was a delightful sight like this, on her knees, nude, blindfolded, with her hands tied behind her back by a little pink silk ribbon. Her moans as she serviced Nino’s cock made him grin.

Nino shuddered as she worked her mouth up and down his length. Adrien could tell he was having trouble keeping his hands to himself by the way he was tightly gripping the sheets of the bed he was sitting on.

Alya, leaning against a wall dressed only in lacy black lingerie, had a hand in her panties and another fondling her breast as she avidly watched the show.

“God, I want her _now_.” She murmured, her eyes focused on her cute best friend bobbing her head up and down on Nino’s cock.

“You’ll get all time you want with my beautiful little toy after Nino’s satisfied.” Adrien told her, a small smirk on his face. “But,” He glanced at her rapidly moving hand. “I see that you’re _impatient_ , so I’ll be nice and speed things up a bit.”

He grasped Marinette’s head and guided her quicker along Nino’s shaft. The boy gasped and jerked as her up and down motions were sped up. He groaned and clenched his eyes shut. “I’m gonna cum.” He muttered, his words almost drowned out by the noises below him.

Adrien bent over slightly. “Swallow.” He commanded quietly into her ear.

She shivered as she moved to hold Nino’s head in her mouth. He quickly took over for her, stroking his shaft as he came, shuddering, into her mouth. He pulled back a moment later and opened his eyes. Marinette sat there on her knees, mouth open, showing him that she’d swallowed his cum.

Nino shivered at the sight and fell back onto the bed. “Fuck.” He muttered.

Adrien eyed his still rock hard cock. “Guess you’re not done yet.”

He quickly pulled Marinette to her feet and then gently pushed on her back until she was bent over the bed. “Hurry up, Nino. You don’t want to miss out, right?” He teased.

Nino stared at him and quickly got back up. As he turned to look at the breathtaking sight of Marinette’s pussy framed by her cute ass Adrien grabbed an unwrapped condom and tossed it to him.

“Fuck,” Nino said breathlessly as he stared at the small purple plug sticking out of her ass.

“Fuck.” Alya murmured, her glazed eyes staring between her friend’s legs. “Marinette is so hot.”

Adrien chuckled as he watched Nino slide on the condom. “That she is.” He agreed.

He gave Marinette a gentle slap on the ass as Nino slid behind her. She gasped and shuddered a bit, some of her wetness dripping down onto the floor. Nino cursed again as he grasped her hips and pushed inside of her. He moaned at the feeling of her hot pussy wrapped tightly around his cock.

“Go slow, build it up.” Adrien said softly from behind him.

Nino did as he was told, slowly starting to thrust into her as she whimpered and whined in pleasure. Adrien sat down on the bed next to her and played with one of her pigtails while his other hand trailed down to her ass.

“How does it feel to have Nino’s hard cock filling you?” He asked as he started to wiggle her plug in and out of her.

She whimpered. “S’good!” She moaned, wiggling about as she tried to get more of him inside her.

Nino thrusted faster in response, causing her to cry out. The sounds of Marinette’s moans, Nino groaning, and slapping of flesh on flesh filled the room.

Alya added in her own moans from across the room, her body shuddering as cum trickled down her thighs. She continued moving her hand over her clit as she watched the two of them fuck. Her other hand collected some of her cum and brought it up to her mouth. She moaned around her fingers as she watched Nino’s firm ass pump as hard as he could into her best friend’s wet pussy.

Marinette suddenly cried out, her body shaking in pleasure as her pussy clenched tightly around Nino’s cock. He lost it as he felt her cum and shouted as he wrapped his arms around her. They both panted and shuddered as Nino kept thrusting as he came.

He slowly slid onto the ground, his cock sliding out of Marinette’s pussy, as he tried to recover his breath. Adrien shifted Marinette so that she was sitting on the bed, leaning on his side. “Good job.” He told her softly. “I’ll give you break for a moment alright?”

She nodded and he turned to look at Alya. She was panting and he could see that her panties were practically soaked with her own cum. He smiled. “Ready for your turn?”

Alya glanced away from Marinette to look at his face. “ _Definitely_.” She said breathlessly.


	3. Alyadrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of related to all the masturbation week things, but you should write a story where Alya catches Adrien masturbating in public. What happens next is your choice. . .  
> -Anon

Adrien stepped under the showerhead. He couldn’t stop himself from taking hold of his cock as he thought about her. Alya had been on his mind all day, her ass framed in that dark red pencil skirt had made him ache to take her. He slowly started stroking himself as he wondered at what would happen if she could see him now.

His thoughts slipped completely into the realm of fantasy.

Alya was returning to her locker to grab some books she forgot. She started hearing noises as she got closer to the lockers rooms and so she quietly opened the door. She was surprised when she saw Adrien inside, but far more surprised by what he was doing.

He sat on one of the benches, completely nude. A towel sat next to him and she could only guess that he’d just stepped out of the shower. Since she was looking at him from the side she could see the curve of his firm ass as it pressed into the bench. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry as she watched his hand pump frantically at his cock.

He was panting slightly, one hand splayed out on the bench as he leaned back against the lockers. His other hand moved quickly up and down, occasionally palming the head for a moment or slowing down to press at the base. His breath hitched whenever he palmed the head. His groans after each hitch in breath echoed in Alya’s ears and burned a path straight to her core.

Her right hand hesitated at the seam of her skirt, her thighs rubbing together as she tried to get some relief. Her other hand grasped hard at the door as she tried to convince herself to leave. Despite knowing she should go her hand slipped down her skirt and into her panties, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning as she pressed down on her clit. Some of her fingers dipped down further and she was shocked at how wet she was.

Adrien seemed to be getting closer to cumming, his moans getting more frequent, and his hand speeding up as he practically thrusted into his hand.

Alya let go of the door, her hand moving toward her black crop top encased breasts. She didn’t think about how loud the door would be when it slammed shut. Adrien’s head whipped around to stare at her in shock, his hand stopping its movements.

Alya slowly raised her raised her hand and waved awkwardly at him. “Haha, just here to get my books?”

Adrien’s eyes trailed down to stare at the hand still down her skirt and smirked. “It looks like you were enjoying the show.” He said slyly.

He turned his whole body towards her, leaning his side against the lockers instead of his back. Her eyes were drawn to his cock, now pointed straight towards her, its smooth surface glinting slightly with his precum. She flushed as she pressed harder on her clit and let out a small moan. His cock twitched. She glanced up at him and noticed his eyes were trained on her hand.

She licked her lips. “I still am.” She admitted.

He grinned voraciously as he stood from the bench.  He stalked towards her, his cock bouncing side to side as he walked. Her back was pressed into the door as Adrien pushed his body against hers, his cock pressing against her thigh through her skirt. He pulled her hand out of her panties and took it to his mouth. She let out a small whimper as she watched him slowly clean off her fingers.

He smirked at her as he let the last finger out of his mouth with a small pop. He threaded one of his hands through her hair and put the other on her hip as he pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes slipped close as he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth. She could taste herself on it.

He gently pulled on her hair to break the kiss. He slipped his hands under her skirt, grasped her ass and then lifted her up. Her legs moved to wrap around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. He thrusted against her panty covered core, pushing up her skirt, and she pushed back just as hard. Adrien smothered her moans with his mouth as he pushed her hard against the door. One of his hands left her ass and slipped under her crop top to start fondling her breast.

She could feel his hard cock relentlessly thrust against her panty clad pussy. Her ass was pushed further into his hand with every thrust. The feeling of him everywhere, her ass, her boobs, and her pussy making her head spin. Unfortunately, it wasn’t quite enough to push her over the edge.

Alya broke away and let her legs fall to the floor. “Inside. Now.” She demanded, her expression fierce.

He let go of her as she hurriedly pulled a condom out of her bag. She handed it to him and then quickly shimmied out of her teal colored lace panties. Adrien watched with interest until she looked pointedly at the condom in his hand. He sheepishly opened it and slid it on, barely letting go of his cock before Alya jumped him.

He took hold of her ass again, her skirt riding up, and then pushed her against the nearest locker. She leaned her head back against it, moaning as he thrust deeply into her in a single smooth stroke. He pulled back and thrusted into her again as he started fucking her. He kissed her neck, occasionally biting to leave hickeys on her once blemish free skin. He firmly groped her ass, his hands massaging and fondling as he took great pleasure in her it.

Alya continued to moan as his actions completely overwhelmed her. She felt herself build to the edge far more quickly than normal, his cock, hands, and mouth making her shudder against him.

“Fuck, you feel _so_ good!” She groaned, using all her energy to push back against his thrusts.

Adrien throbbed inside her. “ _Fuck_.” He hissed and thrust harder.

They lost their rhythm as they both reached the edge, thrusting with abandon against each other as their moans echoed throughout the locker room. She buried her head in his neck and bit down as she came. The pain only accelerated Adrien’s release. He groaned loudly as he came into the condom inside her.

They both panted as Adrien slid down onto the floor, Alya coming to sit in his lap as his cock continued to throb inside her.

“How,” She panted. “Are you not tired yet?”

Adrien firmly gripped her ass and she gasped. “There is no way I’m not going another round with _these_ in my hands.” He punctuated the word with another firm squeeze.

She looked into his eyes, her own arousal scalding her with its heat. “I’m game.” She smirked lazily and circled one of his nipples with her finger. “How about we christen the principal's desk.”

Her smirk widened into a devilish smile as she felt him twitch and almost jerk inside her. “Let’s go then.”

A few minutes later she was getting bent over and fucked on the principal's desk, Adrien moaning loud behind her, he was about to cum again-

A knock sounded on the bathroom door, jerking Adrien out of his fantasy. His hand fell off his cock as he looked towards the door. “Yes?”

“You are going to miss your appointment with your friends.”

Adrien sighed. “I’ll be out in a moment.”

He heard her walk away from the door and sighed. “Talking with Alya is going to be awkward.” He glanced down at his cum covered, but still hard, cock. “ _So awkward_.”


	4. Ot4 - Ninette Sexy Times Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I please have a continuation of that wonderful sexy OT4 story from earlier if tickles your fancy? <3  
> -MadBadSeason

 

Adrien pushed Marinette onto the bed. “Turn over.” She obeyed, rolling onto her back.

Alya watched with anticipation as the girl was readied for her. She slipped her finger into the band of her very wet panties and slowly pulled them down and then off. She wouldn’t be needing them anymore.

Adrien beckoned her over and she excitedly complied. She was soon straddling her best friend’s face, and had the best view as she reached down to fondle those pretty boobs.

Adrien leaned down to Marinette’s ear. “Eat her.”

Alya moaned as Marinette’s tongue made its way up her labia until it reached her clit. She pressed her pussy further into the girls face as she ate her. Mairnete’s mouth worked on her clit, sucking and licking with enthusiasm. Alya shuddered at the thought of how wet Marinette’s face would be covered in her cum.

Adrien slowly slid back off the bed and tapped Marinette’s legs so she would open for him. He slid a finger into her core and Marinette moaned around Alya clit, causing her to shiver.

“Is she being a good girl for you, Alya?” He asked as he slid a second finger in and started thrusting them in and out.

Alya shuddered at the feeling of Marinette moaning against her. “ _Yes,_ she is _so_ good _._ ”

Adrien chuckled as he undid his belt and dropped his pants and boxers to the floor. “A reward is in order then.” He slid into Marinette, causing the girl to stop what she was doing to writher and groan at his warm cock filling her.

Alya grinded against her face to tell the girl to keep going. She got the message and soon her mouth was once more working on her clit, occasionally dipping down to tease her pussy.

Nino watched on as he slowly rubbed his half-hard cock. He grabbed his phone out of his discarded pants and started recording. Even if he couldn’t join right now he still wanted to be able to enjoy this later.

Adrien started thrusting into her, his hands grasping her legs as he pushed deeply into her with each stroke. Marinette whimpered and moaned as she was overwhelmed by them. Her body shaking and withering from pleasure as her already sensitive pussy was pounded by Adrien.

Alya grinned as Marinette yelped slightly as she pinched her nipple. Alya’s other hand moved to pull up her bra and start groping and pinching at her own breasts. She shook slightly as Marinette focused all her attention on her clit. Alya let go of Marinette’s breast so that she could fondle both of her own.

Nino struggled not to gape as he watched his friends fall apart. They were all so _sexy_ as Marinette brought the other two closer to completion, their faces flushed as they moaned out their pleasure for Nino and his camera to hear. There was something about watching them through the camera though that somehow made it even _sexier_.

His hand moved faster on his cock. He surprised even himself with his endurance as he watched Adrien’s firm ass as he thrust into Marinette. Alya was quite the sight herself, withering on Marinette’s face as she groped desperately at her breasts. Her glasses were almost falling off her face.

He wasn’t surprised as the three of them came. Adrien groaning as he pumped his load into Marinette, Alya screaming out her release as she clutched at her breasts, and Marinette withering between the two of them, obviously completely overwhelmed by them.

Adrien pulled back and Nino had to focus the camera as a little bit of cum dripped out of Marinette. The sight made his cock throb and he wished Adrien had let him cum inside her as well.

Adrien helped Alya off the bed and moved to whisper something in her ear that made the girl’s flush worsen. She glanced down at the still spread out Marinette and grinned. Nino stared in shock as Alya slid in between Marinette’s legs. He trained the camera the best he could as his hand continued to speed up.

Adrien laid back on the bed and pulled Marinette into a short kiss. He tasted Alya on her lips as he kissed her. He pulled away and gently took hold of her chin.

“Alya is going to clean you up now.” He said softly.

“So _sensitive_.” She whimpered, but spread her legs wider anyway.

Alya purred as she took in the sight of Marinette’s hot, wet pussy. She slid a finger into her. She grinned as Marinette whined and trembled, evidently still very sensitive. She didn’t hesitate to add another finger as she pressed her tongue to Marinette’s clit.

Nino panted slightly, face flushed, as he watched Alya eat out her best friend. His eyes widened as he watched Adrien start to lick Alya’s cum off of Marinette’s face. Alya now had her head buried in Marinette’s pussy, her hands gripping her thighs. Marinette seemed to be trying to contain herself, but was failing miserably as she squirmed in pleasure.

Nino felt himself tumble over the edge as he watched Marinette suddenly cry out her release. Her loud cry of pleasure was silenced by a kiss as her legs gripped around Alya to keep her pressed against her pussy.

He stopped recording as the warmth of his release started to dry on his cock and his stomach.

Adrien glanced over to him and smirked. “I want a copy of that Nino.”

He nodded dumbly and watched as Adrien untied Marinette before gently slipping the blindfold off.

She looked at him with tired, happy eyes. “Did I do well?” She asked softly.

Adrien caressed her cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to her brow. “You did _wonderfully_.”


	5. Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything involving the secretive brushing of fingertips against inner thighs in public spaces with Adrinette pretty please with a cherry on top  
> -anon

 

“What took you two so long?” Alya asked, she was sitting on one side of the table. Nino sat next to her in the booth.

Marinette smiled as she took the seat next to the window. She was wearing pink short shorts and a black t-shirt with green paw prints in the center. “Got a little held up at Adrien’s photoshoot.” She excused.

Nino chuckled and shook his head at the two of them. “Adrien is always so busy. I guess it’s worth it though.” He winked at Marinette.

Adrien grinned and put an arm around her shoulders. “I’m always worth it.”

She flushed slightly under his arm. “Very much worth it.” She allowed her hand to sit on his knee and pinched him. He winced but his grin only seemed to grow, their friends looked between them with amused expressions.

The waiter showed up a moment later and they all ordered politely before continuing the conversation.

“Did you guys see my latest vlog?” Alya asked excitedly.

Nino sighed. “I don’t think Hawkmoth is the school janitor, Alya.”

Marinette watched as the two descended into an argument on whether or not their school janitor was actually the super villain Hawkmoth. She felt goosebumps run along her arm as Adrien slipped his hand down from her shoulder to massage her back.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, but he seemed completely focused on their friend’s conversation. She felt him continue to move further down and her breath caught slightly as he hovered over the seam of her shorts.

“ _Adrien._ ” She murmured scandalously at him. She saw him smirk and she shivered. His hand slid under her shirt as it made its way around her waist. She kept careful watch on their friends, thankfully both of them seemed too consumed by their argument to notice Adrien’s unusual display of public affection.

She squirmed as his warm fingers slid from her waist to her thigh, the long digits tightening around her thigh for a moment before moving on to the edge of her shorts. She almost couldn’t believe his daring.

“Enjoying yourself?” He whispered in her ear.

She tried to glare at him, but his fingers pressing into her bare thigh forced her to keep glancing at their friends. His hand moved to her inner thigh and she could hear him let out a small chuckle. She flushed, realizing he could tell how wet she’d gotten just from his hand trailing down her body.

“Answer me, Mari.” His lips almost touched her ear as he spoke, his breath hot against her. She shivered and closed her thighs around his hand. His fingers teased at her thighs, never quite touching where she wanted him too.

“ _Please._ ” She whispered. His fingers slowly slid farther up her inner thigh before stopping just before her pussy.

Marinette stared down at the hand trapped in her lap, her face flushed and unable to focus as the waiter arrived with their food. The waiter eyed her with concern and Adrien shot him a reassuring smile.

“She’s a little shy.” He told him, his smile polite, but his eyes shined with amusement. The waiter nodded politely and smiled back. He soon left them to eat.

Alya gave Marinette a strange look. The argument had been broken up by the waiter showing up with their food. “You alright, Marinette?”

Adrien’s fingers twitched, pressing on her pussy for a moment before settling back on her thighs. She had to bite her lip to stop the moan from coming out as Alya’s look only intensified.

“I-I’m fine Alya, just a little tired today.” She shot a wobbly smile at her friend.

Alya opened her mouth to continue her investigation when Nino cut her off. “She’s fine Alya. Unless you think the _janitor_ is going to possess her?” He rolled his eyes.

“I _told_ you. He is always missing during akuma attacks. I mean, how suspicious can you get?”

Marinette glanced up at Adrien, her face flushed and her eyes shining with want. “Adrien, can you?” She swallowed as he raised an eyebrow at her words and she knew she’d have to be more explicit. “ _Please_ , I need your fingers.” She whispered.

As though he had been waiting for just those words he finally slid his fingers until they pressed against her pussy. He slid his fingers up and down, the long digits digging into her shorts and pressing gently against her labia and clit. She had to bite her lip to stop from making any noise.

His fingers rolled against her and she had to dig her hand into his leg to stop herself from grinding against them. She didn’t know how it could feel so good through two layers of clothes, even if they were both thin cotton.

His fingers stopped their movements and she couldn’t help the small whine that escaped her lips. The amused grin Adrien sported gave away that he’d heard it quite clearly.

Thankfully his fingers didn’t stay still for long. They moved up her shorts until they reached the seam and then slid under the elastic band. She shivered as she realized that his fingers were now an inch from her bare, wet pussy.

She buried her head into Adrien’s neck. His fingers slowly slid down her smooth skin, leaving goosebumps everywhere they touched. He teased her, his fingers moving around her pussy in a slow circle.

“ _Touch_ _me_.” She moaned into his neck.

His fingers easily slid into her hot and incredibly wet pussy. His thumb found her clit and started slowly rubbing it as he slid two fingers deeply into her. At this point she was clutching desperately at his leg. She had been worked up so much by his teasing she was already on edge.

Adrien smirked and then made a come hither motion with the fingers inside her. She wasn’t able to stop herself from grinding into his hand as her vision exploded.

“ _Adrien~_ ” She moaned into his neck as she came.

Alya and Nino glanced at her, wide eyed. “Are you alright?” Alya demanded.

Adrien smirked slightly. “She’s just been under the weather lately. I should take her home where she can rest.”

Nino glanced suspiciously at his smirk. “Sure.” He said slowly.

Alya looked even more suspicious, but since Marinette didn’t complain she didn’t say anything.

Once they were in the back of Adrien’s car Marinette pouted at him. “That was way to close.”

He smiled at her and took his hand to his mouth and slowly removed her cum. “I think it went fantastically, _Mari_.”

She shuddered as she watched him lick his fingers clean. “Are… can you stay for a while?”

He laughed and nodded. “Of course.”


	6. Mariblanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you be willing to do some Marinette x Chat Blanc smuttiness? Pretty please?  
> -Anon  
> There's a lot of dom/sub in this. I don't do dubcon though so no worries about that okay?

 

Marinette hummed pleasantly as she finished her newest design: A white scarf with thin yellow stripes. She flushed as she thought about the person that inspired it. She knew, and Tikki lectured her, about how bad an idea it was to fall in love with an enemy, but she couldn’t help it. When he started showing up on her balcony after saving her from an akuma she couldn’t help but slowly fall for the sly cat. Though, Tikki’s lectures might have more to do with _how_ the couple went about things.

She turned around to show the scarf to Tikki and practically jumped out of her chair instead. She covered her face with her new scarf as she jumped.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” His lips curled into a smirk as he slowly sauntered towards her.

She pouted slightly and slowly dropped her arms into her lap. “You did that on purpose.” She accused softly. She was unable to hide the small smile she got at seeing him again.

He slipped his hand under her chin and chuckled. “I did.” He admitted. “I adore all your cute reactions.”

Her lips parted slightly and he slipped his thumb into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around the finger and looked up at him through her lashes. Her tongue licked around it, her mind imagining something else in its place.

His smirk widened. “You’re eager today aren’t you, Pet?”

She let his finger out with a pop. “For you? _Always_.”

Blanc glanced down at the scarf in her lap. “What a nice looking scarf.” His eyes glinted with mischief. “Although, I think it would look even better wrapped around your arms.” He hinted.

Marinette swallowed and stood from her chair. She held out the scarf. He took it from her and raised an eyebrow at her. She flushed, spun around, and clasped her arms behind her back.

He wrapped the scarf tightly around her wrists and then slid his arms around her, one hand cupping her breast and the other sliding down into her sleeping pants. She shivered as he whispered in her ear. “Such an obedient pet.”

He turned her around. He pressed down on her head with one hand while the other unzipped his suit. She looked up at him, her face flushed and her eyes full of want. They flicked down to his cock as he revealed it to her.

Marinette licked her lips. “May I?” she asked softly.

His finger tangled in her hair, sharp nails digging softly into her scalp. “Suck.”

She didn’t hesitate. Her lips wrapped around his cock as she wasted no time in starting a quick rhythm. She thrust him against the inside of her cheek while keeping her eyes locked with his.

His face was getting slightly flushed and a thrill ran through her at the fact that she had been the one to put it there. She pulled back off of him and circled his head with her tongue before licking down his cock. She felt him pull on her hair slightly, moving her back to the tip.

He made a soft chiding sound. “I said suck, Pet. Not lick.”

“Sorry sir.” She said, feeling herself fall deeper into submission.

She took his cock back into her mouth and started moving back and forth again. He throbbed in her mouth and she could feel it against her tongue. His hand started guiding her as he thrusted deeper. He hit the back of her throat and she successfully suppressed her gag, allowing him to deepen his thrusts even further. She shivered at the feeling of his hot cock throbbing in her throat.

He didn’t last long after that, his hot cum sliding down her throat as she looked up at him. He pulled back out and panted. His face was flushed and his smooth cock glistened with her saliva and his cum.

“Good girl.” He murmured. “I think you deserve a reward.”

She smiled at that and he quickly picked her up. She was soon gently set down on her bed. Blanc grinned at her as his fingers clasped her sleeping pants and panties. He slowly pulled them down, never breaking eye contact, and then ran his eyes down her legs. His eyes moved back up and he chuckled as he spotted how wet she was.

She flushed as he dipped a finger into her and then pulled it back out and showed it to her.

“You’re so wet.” He murmured, his finger slid into his mouth and he licked it clean. “And you taste just as good as you look, Pet.”

He winked at her and then moved back down to her pussy. He pressed gently on her clit as his tongue licked down her slit. He started rubbing her clit with his hand as he licked up her wetness.

She whimpered loudly as her hands pulled at the scarf. She panted and moaned as he kept licking and she felt slightly frustrated as he kept his tongue far away from where she wanted it. “Please sir. Your, ah, tongue.”

He smirked and looked up at her. “What about it?”

She whined slightly at him stopping. “Please, my clit, tongue.”

He grinned. “How can I say no to such a good girl?”

He moved his hand away and licked his way up to her clit. His first lick to it made her body shudder and his follow up of wrapping his mouth around it pushed her closer to the edge.

He teased her opening with his fingers before sliding the first one in. Her gasp made him smile around her clit. He curled his finger inside her and was a bit surprised when she came around it. He couldn’t help but imagine his cock being squeezed in its place.

Marinette was panting. Her face felt warm and flushed. She looked down at Blanc’s grinning face and wondered why he was looking at her with such a large, smug grin.

“I’m still thirsty.” He chuckled and then moved his mouth back to her sensitive clit.

She couldn’t contain her gasps and pleas as he introduced another finger. They both curled inside her and before long she could feel herself building back up to the edge. His tongue felt so good pressing against and licking at her clit, but she felt so sensitive she thought she might pass out.

She screamed out her second release as he curled a third finger inside her. He slowly pulled back and if she hadn’t been exhausted, and bound, she would have kissed that stupid smug grin right off his face.

“I think you’re done for now.” He murmured as he lied down next to her. He licked up her neck and then pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You did really well.”

She tried to hold back her smile and failed. “Thanks, um. Can you untie me now?”

He chuckled and one of his hand pulled the scarf out from behind her back. “There. Happy?” He looked into her eyes and grinned, his arms wrapping around her back.

She hummed and buried her face in his bare chest. “Very.” She mumbled into his chest. His belt tail wrapped around her waist as she fell asleep to the sound of his happy purring.


	7. Ninette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninette smut please? Maybe they go clubbing and something happens? Up to you! Thank you.  
> -Anon

 

When Marinette got dressed up in her sexiest black backless tank top and tiny skirt she’d been expecting to make Nino’s jaw drop before heading to the club. She didn’t expect that they would end up making out at her door or that they would never actually make it to the club.

He had her up against the door, one of his hand sliding up her leg, the other was planted firmly on the door behind her. Her neck was bared for him and he took full advantage of it. She made small whimpering sounds as he left mark after mark on her smooth neckline.

His hand continued up her leg and under her skirt. “Fuck.” He muttered, “Were you planning to…” He dipped his finger into her bare sex. “ _Fuck_.”

She shuddered as he touched her, her legs jumping and wobbling for a moment as she was overwhelmed by his sudden touch on her already hot and wet sex. Her forehead came to rest on his shoulder as her hands desperately clung at his back. Her dark red lipstick smeared slightly on his shirt.

His finger brushed against her clit and she jerked again. Only his body against hers kept her from falling to her knees. As he pushed her more into the door she could feel his toned chest pressing against her softer, more pliant breasts. She could feel her nipples brushing against him as he moved.

She gasped as she felt his warm finger slide effortlessly into her wet sex. His other hand let go of the door to move under her skirt and tightly grab her ass. His large warm hand caused goosebumps to form on her skin and she whimpered when he squeezed her ass.

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me.” He murmured hotly into her ear. Both his hands moved to her thighs and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her hot pussy met his throbbing, covered cock and she whined slightly. He grinned at her impatience as he carried her to the bed.

He pressed her into the mattress after putting her down. She moaned into his mouth as he went back to slowly thrusting two of his fingers into her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and ran though his hair as she pulled him deeper into the kiss. His other hand slid up her shirt. He let out another curse as he realized she wasn’t wearing anything under her shirt either.

She didn’t let him say anything else as she silenced him by slipping her tongue into his mouth. She tugged on his hair and arched her back off the bed as his thumb flicked her clit. “ _I Want…_ ” She whimpered as his mouth pulled back from hers to start pressing quick kisses to her face.

“What do you want, Mari?” He prompted, ignoring her moan as he played with her clit.

Her big blue eyes looked up at him. “I want more than your fingers. _Please_.”

He hummed and pressed his fingers deeper into her. She keened slightly, her back arching again and a shudder visibly went down her body. He pressed a kiss to her neck as she stared blearily at him. “You need to be a little clearer than that.” He told her.

She bucked against his fingers slightly only to whimper as he removed them from her. She didn’t notice him start to slip off his pants and boxers as she looked desperately into his eyes. “Please _Nino_. I want your cock in my pussy.”

He felt himself throb at her dirty words and quickly divested himself of his clothes. He lied down on his back and pulled her on top of him. She moaned softly as her hot sex made contact with his dick.

He gripped her hips in his hands as she slowly moved back and forth. He could see her pussy lips opening slightly as she slid over him. She let out soft, shuddering moans every time the head of his cock brushed against her clit.

He groaned at the feeling of her sliding against him and soon could no longer take it. He grasped her hips tighter and pulled her up for a second before sliding her down onto his dick. She fell onto him as her entire body trembled. He felt her clench tightly around him and struggled not to cum right then.

She practically sobbed into his chest as she shook. The realization that she had cum just from him entering her made him his cock throb with need. He slowly lifted her hips again and she looked up at him. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him and she had her hands balled up on his chest.

“ _Nino_ …” She murmured softly.

His cheeks flushed slightly. “If you look at me like that…” He dropped her back down onto his cock causing her to let out a loud moan. “I won’t be able to help myself.”

He lifted her and thrusted deeply several times in a row, her pants and cries of his name feeding his growing lust. He got impatient with how slow things were going so the next time he picked her up he pushed her until her she was laying with her back on the bed. She eeped as he started thrusting into her far quicker than before. She panted and grabbed frantically at the sheets under her as she was overwhelmed by him.

“ _Fuck_ Mari. You’re so _tight_.” He kept thrusting, not slowing down for even a moment as she shuddered underneath him.

She was sensitive to his every thrust, withering and whining as he got closer and closer to the edge. He grunted as he thrusted in deep one last time, filling her with his cum.

They both panted as Nino slipped out of her and buried his head in her chest. She wrapped her arms around him. They stayed there for a couple minutes to recover.

“Didn’t even make it out the door.” Marinette said dryly, smirking down at Nino.

“It was more fun this way.” He chuckled.

She hummed in agreement and relaxed as she combed her fingers through his mussed up hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment. haha


End file.
